BH's Songfic Archive
by Baka No Hanyou
Summary: This is where any new songfics I write will go. Second is up. Hope you like
1. I just can't wait to be king 1 1 04

Well, this will soon be my songfics archive. But for now, it's just songfic. Single. This is from Yoko Kurama and Yoko Shi's POV when they were little. The ~ means Kurama. The * means Shi. The is just anybody. The & is both Kurama and Shi. And finally the % means every other youkai.

  
~**I'm gonna be a mighty king   
So enemies beware!   
  
Well, I've never seen a king of thieves   
With quite so little hair ~ *ruffles Chibi Yoko Kurama's short brush of silver locks***  
  
***I'm gonna be the mane event   
Like no queen was before   
I'm brushing up on looking down   
I'm working on my ROAR ***  
  
**Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing **  
  
**~Oh, I just can't wait to be king!~**  
  
**  
~No one saying do this~**  
**  
*No one saying be there***  
**  
~No one saying stop that~**  
**  
&No one saying see here& **  
**(Now see here!) **  
**  
*Free to run around all day***  
**  
~Free to do it all my way!~**  
  
**I think it's time that you and I   
Arranged a heart to heart **  
  
**~Kings don't need advice   
From little hornbills for a start~**  
**  
If this is where the monarchy is headed   
Count me out!   
Out of service, out of Makai   
I wouldn't hang about   
This child is getting wildly out of wing **  
**  
*Oh, I just can't wait to be queen!* **  
**  
~Everybody look left~**

  
*Everybody look right*

  
**&Everywhere you look I'm   
Standing in the spotlight!&**  
  
**Not yet! **  
  
**%Let every youkai go for broke and sing   
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing   
It's gonna be the yokos' finest fling% **  
**  
~Oh, I just can't wait to be king!~**

  
*Oh, I just can't wait to be queen!* 

  
&Oh, I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king/queen!&   
  



	2. I think I love you 1 2 04

My second songfic this year.haha, holiday humor. This takes place during the Dark Tournament. Switches around a lot with the POVs. That was your warning. ONWARD! Disclaimer : I Think I Love You is property of Kaci. ~Do you think you love me? Ooo we (4x) I think I love you! I'm sleeping  
  
And right in the middle of a good dream  
  
Then all at once I wake up  
  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain  
  
Before I go insane  
  
I hold my pillow to my head  
  
And spring up in my bed  
  
Screaming out the words I dread...  
  
I think I love you! (I think I love you)~ Shi awoke with a start, using all of her self-control to keep from screaming Kurama's name out. Now fully awake, she looked about her surroundings and realized she was still in bed. She sighed to herself. Was that really going to happen to Kurama? If it did, she might as well kill off Karasu now. Trying to kill Kurama. I've been thinking about Kurama too much. I don't know why. I feel like I constantly have to be near him, and it takes all of my strength just to keep from going over to the swooning ningen girls and killing them off. Wait..that means that..I LOVE HIM!  
  
~This morning, I woke up with this feeling  
  
I didn't know how to deal with  
  
And so I just decided to myself  
  
I'd hide it to myself  
  
And never talk about it  
  
And did not go and shout it  
  
When you walked into the room...  
  
I think I love you!~ I didn't think that I would become one of the fan girls that chase after him. I even promised myself I wouldn't. Now look at me. Shi thought to herself as the sun rose outside the hotel. But I think it better to not tell him.Oh, goodie. Another secret from Kurama. This is turning out to be a fun trip. She rolled her red eyes, taking a sip of her coffee. That's when Kurama decided to walk in. Shi felt his presence and immediately started choking on her drink. "Are you alright?" Kurama asked concerned. "Yeah. It just *cough* went down the wrong *cough* way," she stuttered, taking another drink to wash down the bad stuff and the urge to scream 'No, I'm not alright! I think I love you!'  
  
~I think I love you  
  
So what am I so afraid of?  
  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
  
A love there is no cure for  
  
I think I love you  
  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
  
So it worries me to say that  
  
I've never felt this way~ Inari, why did I have to fall for him? I'm the Queen of Thieves, I don't need anyone. She laughed to herself. Now I'm thinking like Hiei. Gods, Shi. It's just love, she told herself. Maybe if I ignore it, it will go away? She snorted. Yeah, and then pigs will fly through the Ningenkai and my homeland is going to be overrun with good youkai! she answered her own question.  
  
~Believe me  
  
You really don't have to worry  
  
I only want to make you happy  
  
And if you say  
  
Hey, go away, I will  
  
But I think better still  
  
I'd better stay around and love you  
  
Do you think I have a case?  
  
Let me ask you to your face  
  
Do you think you love me?~ Shi was approaching him. Before he could do anything, she slammed him against the wall, though he didn't feel any pain.  
  
"Kurama, do you think I have a case when I love you?" she asked.  
  
"What?" "I think I love you," Shi said. Kurama's green eyes shot open. THAT had to be the weirdest dream of all time. Like Shi would ever love him. Though he did love her, it looked like those feelings would not be returned. Oh well. A guy can dream, can't he?  
  
~I think I love you  
  
So what am I so afraid of?  
  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
  
A love there is no cure for  
  
I think I love you  
  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
  
Though it worries me to say  
  
I've never felt this way~ Shi opened her crimson eyes. So, he loved her, huh? Well, looks like she had nothing to worry about then. Though, she wished she could have found out more before he had woken up. The kitsune dream illusion trick worked every time. She smiled. This is gonna be fun.  
  
~I don't know what I'm up against  
  
I don't know what it's all about  
  
I've got so much to think about  
  
Hey!I think I love you!  
  
So what am I so afraid of?  
  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
  
A love there is no cure for  
  
I think I love you  
  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
  
Though it worries me to say  
  
I've never felt this way~ (SPOILER!) "It feels like we've been here forever," Kuwabara contemplated. "Losing someone can do that," Botan said. Kuwabara quickly covered her mouth. "Ex-nay on the Enkai-gay! It took us all morning just to get Urameshi out of his room." "Okay, okay!" Botan said, muffled. The blowing of the boat horn signaled that the boat was finally here. "Back to skipping detentions," Yusuke commented. "And video games," Kuwabara added. "My human mother." (guess) "Various crimes." (I'll give you another one) Shi stepped between Kurama and Hiei, placing a hand on their shoulders. "You too." Everyone looked back at her. "Well, with Kayko, Shizuru, Botan and Yukina watching over Kuwabara and Yusuke, who's gonna watch over these two?" She smiled. She quickly looked up at Kurama and winked. He looked away blushing.  
  
~I think I love you!  
  
So what am I so afraid of?  
  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
  
A love there is no cure for  
  
I think I love you  
  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
  
Though it worries me to say  
  
I've never felt this way~ 


End file.
